Braille is a very important method of communication for the blind or people with low vision. Heretofore, facsimile transmission of a Braille document in a manner analogous to faxing of a conventionally printed or written document has not been possible. Communication of a Braille document from one location to another has required physical delivery of the Braille document or its reproduction employing a number of disparate, oftentimes specialized, devices and specialized software packages. Such specialized software (i.e. Braille translation software, or the like) is often language dependent which can be a hurtle to communications of Braille documents. Further, such software typically supposes that spacing between adjacent characters in the same character line and between adjacent character lines in a Braille document is regular, which can be an impediment in translating misaligned or skewed documents, such as might result from facsimile scanning and/or transmission.